Finding Her
by corikane
Summary: Shaw and Root spend quality time together but Shaw isn't sure it's real. One-shot. (Characters not mine. No copyright infringement intended.)


**A/N: I just needed this.  
**

* * *

Root rolled onto the bed in her usually elegant but still slightly awkward way. Sameen suspected Root thought her asleep but, of course, there was no sleep. Dreams were almost as bad as simulations, confusing her even more about reality. For all she knew, the nice clean sheets, the smell of wood polish and Root could all be fake.

Root faced her, smiling as she noticed that Sameen was awake. She simply looked at her for the longest time until Sameen rolled her eyes at her.

"Take a picture. It lasts longer."

"Did you just give me permission...," Root started and was turning away.

Sameen suspected that she would be reaching for her phone next, so she stopped her motions.

"No, stop. Come here."

And Root did. She came so close, there was no space left between them and Sameen felt that she must be looking cross-eyed at Root. She couldn't help but smile. Somehow, this felt too good, too nice, too comfortable.

"Do you wanna sleep now?" Root asked.

Sameen shook her head. "No rest for the wicked."

"There's rest for you, Sameen. I'll just shut the world out for as long as you need me to."

"You know that's not gonna happen. Samaritan..."

"Samaritan will have to go through me if they want you back," Root promised.

There was something very real about this whole situation. It was very enticing to believe it actually was. But then, the simulations had always felt real. There were little things... her mind had sometimes short-circuited. Like one second she would talk to John, the next she'd fuck Root on any given surface they might just fall upon. But most of the times, it had felt real. Like this.

"Maybe they have me go through you before they even let me go."

Root closed her eyes for a moment. "What can I do to convince you, you're with me now? That you're really here?"

"Tell me something about you I don't know."

Root looked thoughtful for a moment. "Isn't that from a movie?"

"How the hell would I know?" Annoyance. Yes, there it was again. Root always annoyed her.

"Something you don't know. Ah, here." Root took Sameen's hand and put it on her head, with one of Sameen's fingers she then traced a scar just beyond her hairline. "I got that scar when I fell from my bed when I was only six. I'd been jumping on it and got my foot tangled in the sheets. I hit my head on the open closet door."

"You're incredibly clumsy," Sameen told her but she couldn't hide a small smile. She hadn't known this about Root and she thought it was something she wouldn't make up herself. She'd never really imagined little Root and Root usually didn't talk about a time before she went into hiding at twelve.

"Am not."

"Are... no, I'm not playing that with you."

"You're no fun," Root said, but smiled. She was so having fun. She was always so happy when she found her. That certainly didn't change in any of the simulations. There were always smiles, and touches, and kisses.

Root reached up and pushed a lock of hair from Sameen's face. Her hand lingered on the side of her face, lying over her ear.

Sameen thought how this was exactly like a simulation. She knew where this was going. They'd be having sex again and Samaritan would just know how much she... craved touching Root.

Sameen took Root's hand and lay it between them, letting it go.

"I'm not allowed to touch you now?"

"I just don't know if this is real, Root. I can't find a difference between this and so many simulations I've been through."

"Did we talk like this in your simulations?"

"Sometimes."

"And other times?"

"Root," Sameen said. She became impatient. This simulation sure was slow. Maybe they should get up and go shoot someone.

"Don't Root me, Sameen Shaw. We need to find differences between this and the simulations. I need you back here with me, with the team. We need you, Sameen."

"Sounds like you got yourself into a lot of trouble."

"Nothing out of the ordinary, just your daily dose of evil A.I. killing God-fearing citizens, recruiting pretty much anyone it chooses, telling them it's for the Greater Good."

Sameen closed her eyes. "Glad I haven't missed anything." She was so tired. It wasn't just her body, though that fucker sure was letting her down since she broke out... if she broke out. She was also tired of simulations, of repetitions, of that fucking Samaritan. Why couldn't she just once imagine escaping Samaritan and going to a nice tropical island... But that wouldn't change anything, it certainly wouldn't solve her problems.

"You've missed plenty. And you were missed too."

Sameen kept her eyes closed. She knew what was going to happen, and she wasn't disappointed when Root's lips gently pushed against her own.

"You've never been this gentle with me," she murmured.

"Maybe we need to do everything differently from now on to convince you of it being real."

"Hmmm," Sameen made as Root kissed her again. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. Her body sure could do with a change of pace. She had to laugh at this.

"What's so funny, sweety?"

Sameen opened her eyes. She lay a hand on Root's face, pulling her closer. Their lips almost met as she said: "Please, don't be gentle."


End file.
